Infinite Hetalia Night
by Mio-san
Summary: You've seen it, haven't you? The secret that lies in the fourth dimension... but since there's no going back, join us for another infinite night! Hetalia rewrite of the Bad End Night series.
1. Another Bad Ending

_**You've seen it, haven't you? The secret that lies in the fourth dimension… but since there's no going back, join us for another infinite ∞ night!**_

oOo

**Villager: **Liechtenstein

**Master: **Lithuania

**Mistress: **Belarus

**Lady: **Hungary

**Butler: **Austria

**Maid: **Ukraine

**Doll Girl: **Fem!North Italy [Feliciana]

**Doll Boy: **South Italy [Romano]

**Shadow: **?

oOo

_A young girl arrives at a mansion one night, innocent and fragile as porcelain_

_Clutching a mysterious invitation in one hand…_

_Eyes wide with curiosity and fear, she reaches out to knock_

_..._

_Liechtenstein: _Hello? Is anyone here?

_Austria: _Oh my, it seems we have a guest…

_Feliciana: _Ciao, bella~

_Romano: _And welcome to our mansion…

_Ukraine: _May I get you something warm to drink?

...

_Their façade of approval scrutinizes the young girl_

...

_Lithuania: _We're so glad you could make it tonight!

_Feliciana and Romano: _Time to party! Party!

_All: _Join the celebration!

_Romano: _Hurry, hurry

_Austria: _Let us pour a glass of wine

_Ukraine: _Make yourself comfortable, enjoy the atmosphere!

_Hungary: _Join the dancing and festivities!

_Feliciana: _Are you ready?

_Belarus: _The time has come, now

_All: _It's time for us to begin!

...

Let us celebrate this lonely, crazy night

Draped in silks and chiffon, we'll not spill a drop of wine

Toss aside sense and have fun with us

As your hosts, we will make your night the best!

...

Socialize, toast, dance the night away

Bittersweet reality is left to melt away

Until the clock strikes twelve and the tRuE niGhT falls

Drink in a happy night!

...

_As the moon began to rise _

_And the clock inched towards midnight_

_Something very strange was discovered_

_It seemed that a guest had gone missing…_

...

_Feliciana: _Ah, it SEEMS

_Romano: _Something TERRIBLE has occurred

_Italy Twins: _Check the empty bedroom to the right~

...

_The girl was consumed with fear_

_But followed their mysterious instructions_

_Upon opening the door, however, she saw…_

...

_Liechtenstein: _Oh my—oh my God!

...

_A woman lying dead_

...

_Belarus: _Well, this is unfortunate…

_Lithuania: _We have a murderer…

_Romano: _Danger, danger

_Ukraine: _Please, don't be unsettled!

_Feliciana: _Where are you going?

_Austria: _Don't let her disappear—

_All: _Please, stay!

...

Let us celebrate this lonely, crazy night

Even when things have not gone according to plan

We must improvise until the very end

That is how the story will progress!

...

Search high and low, bring her into the light

Her tiny shadow cannot hide from us forever~

Can the secret be found with the corpse itself?

Please, don't make it a bad end night!

...

_Liechtenstein: _I cannot let fear get the best of me

_Lithuania and Belarus: _Once the curtain has fallen

_Ukraine and Austria: _The actors must exit the stage

_Liechtenstein: _This secret I am searching for…

How am I going to find it?

...

That glittering needle buried in her chest…

Why does it look so familiar?

...

… _I remember~_

...

Let me celebrate this lonely, crazy night

To obliterate the evidence, life must be eliminated

And I whispered to them as my needle struck once more…

...

"_Thank you for making my night the best_~"

...

_All: _Flee, flee, before it's too late!

This insanity cannot be contained!

Until the clock strikes twelve and the tRuE niGhT falls

Destroy this bad end night…

...

Let us celebrate this lonely, crazy night

The mansion is silent and cloaked in blood

And with the final ending out of place

Where can the characters go?

...

Socialize, toast, dance the night away

Bittersweet reality is left to melt away

Until the clock strikes twelve and the tRuE niGhT falls

Drink in a bad end night!

...

_Holding a book with crimson-stained pages_

_A small, lithe shadow applauded and laughed_

_?: _"Well done, my characters, another chapter finished…"

_And it held the book close and vanished_

oOo

**A/N: Remember to review!**


	2. Scarcely Contained Insanity

_**Yet again the marionettes descend to the stage… with fraying strings, will they be able to perform for another infinite ∞ night?**_

oOo

**Villager: **Liechtenstein

**Master: **Lithuania

**Mistress: **Belarus

**Lady: **Hungary

**Butler: **Austria

**Maid: **Ukraine

**Italy Girl: **Fem!North Italy [Feliciana]

**Italy Boy: **South Italy [Romano]

**Shadow: **?

...

_The words fly by in an endless stream of inspiration_

"_More, don't stop now, I need more!"_

_At the author's call, characters assume their positions_

_One, two, three, it's time to begin~_

...

_An invitation is the key to the mansion of the night…_

...

_Austria: _How nice to see you here…

_Ukraine: _And welcome to our mansion!

_Lithuania: _You look quite confused…

_Belarus: _Well, we can't have that, now…

_Lithuania and Belarus: _Please, make yourself at home

_Belarus: _(Please don't be scared)

_Romano: _I guess, until

_Feliciana: _The sun rises~

_All: _Let us meet your every need!

...

_Hungary: _You've arrived at the perfect time…

_All: _The party is about to begin!

_Austria: _Now, here—

_Liechtenstein: _And there—

_Ukraine: _And here—

_All: _Perfection must be reached!

...

So have a glass of wine and enjoy this crazy night!

Responsibility is the last of your obligations

Instead of reading the dialogue as it is written

Just improvise and have as much fun as you like!

...

In a shower of crimson, let the world spin around you

More, don't stop, begin the main event!

Complications and uncertainties are all part of the fun

So don't worry, we'll take control!

...

_Austria: _Oh, how troublesome

_Ukraine: _Very unfortunate~

_Austria and Ukraine: _There's been a murder…

_Lithuania: _And somehow, I recall…

_Belarus: _A similar situation to this one…

_Romano: _Where is SHE?

_Feliciana: _YES, where is she?

_Hungary: _Our guest has disappeared…

_Feliciana: _(WHERE did she go?)

_Lithuania: _But, even so—

_Belarus: _We cannot let this—

_All: _Mar our performance!

...

_Italy Twins: _Ah, look at what we've found! A mysterious BooK!

_Austria: _Not here—

_Hungary: _Not there—

_Ukraine: _Not here—

_All: _Not anywhere—

We cannot find IT [the answer] at all!

...

Who is the person who has disrupted our crazy night?!

Whoever it is will pay the ultimate price!

_Feliciana:_ Could it be—

_Romano: _That it was—

_Hungary: _Something to—

_Austria: _Distract us from—

_All: _The tRuE niGhT that has yet to come?

...

At the turn of a page, the mystery escalates ever higher

More, don't stop, continue searching!

We're honestly baffled, what is happening?

Don't make another "to be continued"!

...

_Ukraine: _The woman who was murdered…

_Austria: _It was a brilliant, silver needle…

_Feliciana: _I recognize it from somewhere…

_Romano: _But my memory is faulty!

_Belarus: _Ah, I remember something…

_Lithuania: _It belonged to one of our guests!

_Hungary: _But if she's the only one left…

_All: _It was YOU, wasn't it?!

...

_Liechtenstein: _…_ I remember_~

...

_All: _Weave the threads of time on this crazy night

And toss aside the obligation of responsibility!

If only we had paid attention to the dialogue…

Instead of improvising, having as much fun as we like!

...

Then…! In a shower of crimson, let the world tilt around you!

More, don't stop, eliminate the threats!

To achieve our goal of the tRuE night

L-l-let us take control!

...

_Liechtenstein: _Wait, I'm sorry, don't let it end like this!

No, no, there has to be more to the story!

_All: _Even if you "read the dialogue as it is written"

Won't you falter and stumble even still~?

...

So, maybe…? It is the end of this chaotic, crazy night

_Liechtenstein: _Wait, wait, please don't leave!

_All: _Regretfully, we have reached the end of the story…

_Austria and Ukraine: _Perhaps we can meet again another night?

_Italy Twins: _Once more?! We curse yet another night?!

_Lithuania, Belarus, and Hungary: _We wish you all the best~

_All: _Until the creators above

… have reached the very end!

oOo

**A/N: Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Curtain Call

_**It has arrived…! The climax of our tale has approached, and now that we are upon the ending, let us savor this final infinite ∞ night!**_

oOo

**Villager: **Liechtenstein

**Master: **Lithuania

**Mistress: **Belarus

**Lady: **Hungary

**Butler: **Austria

**Maid: **Ukraine

**Italy Girl: **Fem!North Italy [Feliciana]

**Italy Boy: **South Italy [Romano]

**Shadow: **?

...

_Liechtenstein: _When will this madness end?

Until the tRuE niGhT occurs, we are trapped once more…

...

_A young girl wanders the forest, all alone_

_She seems to have lost her way…_

...

_Liechtenstein: _Hello…! Can anyone hear me?

_Austria: _How unfortunate for a girl to be alone at night

_Ukraine: _Please come in, you're in good company!

_Italy Twins: _Welcome! Introductions can wait, so join us!

_Belarus: _It's dangerous out there!

_Hungary: _You're lucky you found us here!

_Lithuania: _So until the sun rises—

_All: _Join the celebration, the guest has arrived!

...

_Austria: _Don't fall behind, now

_Ukraine: _The mansion must be made perfect!

_Italy Twins: _Okay! We have no assignments, so tonight is OURS!

...

_All: _Character designs, dialogue, plot, complications,

They must be perfected to the smallest detail!

Toast a flask of crimson wine

Now sober up, and begin!

...

Tonight is the tRuE niGhT, as we pull aside the curtain to reveal the final act in this twisted play

In the heart of soulless accomplishment, not one misstep can be made! And…

I love it! More! Inspiration's flooding in! MORE!

Such passionate reviews, GIVE ME MORE!

In the hours of the night, the penultimate chapter is written

Are you prepared to reach the very end?

...

_In the early hours of the morning, when the sun rises…_

_Ukraine: _Oh, dear! This is bad!

_Romano: _The GIRL…

_Feliciana: _I don't SEE her~

_All: _Nowhere, nowhere, nowhere to be found!

_Hungary: _Say, can anyone else hear a voice?

_Lithuania: _Yes, coming from the ballroom!

_Austria: _But who on Earth is there? Could it be her?

_Italy Twins: _Wake up! Everyone! And follow it… join us!

...

_Ukraine: _Ah, look what I've found!

_Austria: _It's a mysterious BooK

_Italy Twins: _Eh?!

_Hungary: _Well, who put it there?

_Italy Twins: _Strange occurrences! STRANGE! Ahahahahaha~!

_Lithuania: _The final pages…

_Belarus: _They're entirely blank!

_Italy Twins: _Okay! Now, everyone! Let's search for the ending!

...

_All: _Through the halls, following a phantom voice

Why are the pages blank? Who writes the BooK?

Could it be some dark puppetmaster…

Who lies hidden among us?!

...

As time flies on, the mystery heightens further

And reality itself struggles to keep up

A taunting voice drifts just above their heads

Whispering untold secrets…! And…

...

The blank pages, the tRuE niGhT

They are all in jeopardy because of a disrupted plot

If they can't solve the riddle in time

The fourth dimension will set itself aflame!

...

_Austria: _Ah… those blank pages…

_Liechtenstein: _This mysterious voice…

_Ukraine: _How can they be explained?

_Liechtenstein: _Can it belong to a higher god, or…?

_Romano: _Hurry, hurry

_Liechtenstein: _Calling out a deity

_Lithuania: _This answer? That answer?

_Liechtenstein: _Uncovering the truth

_Feliciana: _Hey, on the new PAGE…

_Liechtenstein: _On the other side of that door…

_Italy Twins: _Words are writing THEMSELVES!

_Hungary: _This all seems very familiar…!

_Liechtenstein: _There is someone standing there…

_Belarus: _What is being written…?

_Liechtenstein: _Um, who are you?

_Italy Twins: _READ it QUICKLY…

_Liechtenstein: _Wait, what are you writing?

_All: _"And the tRuE niGhT was never to be reached"

...

_Liechtenstein: _…_ I remember_!

...

Another page is turned, and the story continues

The characters are thrown into complete disarray

In the heart of soulless accomplishment,

Not one misstep can be made! And…

...

I love it! More! Inspiration's flooding in! MORE!

Such passionate reviews, GIVE ME MORE!

Could it be we are never to achieve our tRuE niGhT?

Is everyone ready to begin?

...

_Liechtenstein:_ Wait, everyone! Don't read the words!

If you do, the bad eNdInG will come true!

We are but puppets in the hands of our creator…

And she is displeased with the final outcome!

...

_All: _Another page is turned, and we look to the ending

But alas, all is not as we had hoped it would be

The characters and storyline are burned away;

That creator was playing with us, you see? After all…

We were failed ideas from the very start!

And now that the author has ended the story, well…!

I suppose this is what they call death—

_?: _Until another story!

oOo

**A/N: Failed ideas are tragic, but reviews can cure the harshest of writer's block!**


End file.
